


傳承之物

by Artwest_V_Schicksal



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-03
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:54:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26269801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Artwest_V_Schicksal/pseuds/Artwest_V_Schicksal
Summary: 就是一個想到什麼就寫了什麼的片段，小聲說舅子小時候上一代f4也才二十出頭，一群毫無家長自覺的青年人帶小孩想想就很好玩。





	傳承之物

*腿肉，無cp傾向，存在少許額外設定，不喜勿入

*片段，不明所以，想啥寫啥

刀刃相撞，金屬錚鳴之聲不絕於耳，數道寒光在空中交擊撞得粉碎，最終伴隨著一聲嗡響，武士刀刀刃被磕開，軍刀順勢直取心口，卻在刺穿衣料前一寸停下了。“承讓。”獨臂的銀髮男人頜目略一頷首，收回軍刀。握著武士刀的年長者笑了笑，略作調息：“不，是我輸了——今天辛苦你給這群新兵做示範了。”褐發的將軍扭過頭對著一旁觀戰的王者之劍們訓話幾句佈置任務後揮揮手示意其各自繼續訓練，就地盤腿坐下，橫刀在膝細細擦拭。相對年輕的男人沉默地看他做著這一切，唇角緊繃，垂眸讓視線沿著刀身劃過，看著那銀刃之上映出的朝陽——片刻后終是開口：“那把刀中寄宿的魔力，恐怕已經消散得所剩無幾了吧。”

這是事實。的確，對於一定程度上依賴王室給予的魔力戰鬥的路西斯軍人而言，武器中被賦予的魔力的消散不可避免，雖然並不會瞬間造成致命弱點，但不斷累積的些微削弱最終也會影響戰鬥力。

——不過，這並不代表持這把刀的科爾能被輕易打敗。

將軍抬起眼，看向蹙著眉的男人，並沒有接下話題，只是將指尖放在刃上，停滯。“你還記得雷吉斯陛下的魔力。”

“若是說不記得才異於常理。”銀髮男人面上沒有一絲鬆動，只是語氣淡淡地回答道。科爾略微提起嘴角沒再說什麼，他知道對方向來不願多提過去之事——即使已經過去二十二年特涅布拉耶的那場浩劫依舊是一道隱痛著的傷疤。一時沉默，不過對於一向話不多的兩人來說並沒有什麼不適，何況今天本就只是為了給剛加入王劍的新兵做戰鬥示範，並沒有一直交談的必要。科爾收刀入鞘，卻聽見一旁的男人低聲說了一句：“我可以看看嗎？”

特涅布拉耶人接過對方遞來的武士刀，在另一人身旁坐下。他把刀身橫在腿上，凝神屏息，按照回憶裡曾被教導過的方式引導以太在掌心聚集。科爾看見刀身上隱約凝集起某些細小的紫白電弧般的以太，閃動著，與另一人身上的力量形成呼應，空氣之中甚至能聽見細微的噼啪聲。銀髮的男人垂眸凝視刀身，須臾開口：“在我尚且年幼的時候，他曾經教過我——很多東西，劍技、知識，乃至魔法的使用——即使我並不能像路西斯王家的人那樣使用魔法。”對於對方幾乎算是自言自語的行為，科爾眉角微微一揚，沉默地繼續聽著。

“我從未想過有一天會有機會用上它，但路西斯的光耀之戒的確賦予了我關於魔法的部分能力——在我開始憎恨那一切之後。”瑞布斯的嗓音十分平穩，敘述著——也僅僅是敘述著——過去發生的事情，但無論是敘述者抑或傾聽者都明白這寥寥數語之下隱去的是怎樣嚴酷的現實。逐漸增強的以太波動在空氣中形成些微氣流，顫動著；這魔力運轉的模式的確令科爾感到熟悉：比起王者之劍們由與王的契約得到力量後自我摸索出來的運轉方式，眼前的男人所掌握的與那位先王一模一樣。

“他說過你學得很好。”

“什麼？”

“魔法，非王族的人很少能做到。”科爾將目光放在場地中對練的士兵們身上，繼續道，“多數王者之劍不能很好適應魔法，因此對身體產生負荷。”

“大概只是因為以前的我是個認真的學生。”

“相比之下或許雷吉斯才是活潑過頭的那個。”

話語勾起了過往的回憶，也不知是哪個人忽然漏出一聲笑音，接著兩個均已不再年輕的男人低聲笑起來，肩膀顫抖著，嘴角難以抑制地上揚。

“那時候克雷拉斯訓斥他的場景簡直歷歷在目，‘怎麼能什麼都教給小孩子’之類的。”

“我還記得那個遊戲。”

“哪個？小刀遊戲（Knife Game）嗎？”

“是的。”

“當時韋斯卡姆很擔心席薇瓦女王怪罪下來，但沒有。”

“是的，”瑞布斯微微頓住，隨後輕聲重複了一遍，“她沒有。”

科爾轉過頭看向他，後者的視線回到刀身上，指尖撫過刀身引起些許細小的電弧，這樣子與多年前那個寂寞的孩子無異。二十多年前，他和雷吉斯都還年輕，而眼前的人不過是個纖細的少年，那時雖然是戰爭時期，但是一群還沒有當家長的自覺的二十出頭的年輕人還是不免拽著子世代最先降生的孩子玩這玩那，雖免不了出糗，但銘刻在那段時光裡的快樂無法被否認或是遺忘。

“或許有時間我應該再試試那個遊戲。”銀髮的男人打破了沉默，他手指收攏切斷以太的共鳴後將武士刀遞還給對方，微微向左偏了偏頭，“得想個辦法。”

“或許你也可以拉上諾克提斯試試看。”

“教壞他兒子嗎？”

科爾點頭：“這也算是傳承，畢竟雷吉斯可沒機會給他講那麼多。”

“聽起來值得一試。”

言盡於此，瑞布斯起身道別，隨後離去。科爾揚了揚眉角，握上刀柄，勾起嘴角。

傳承下去的東西……嗎？

-End-


End file.
